


I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus

by novembur



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembur/pseuds/novembur
Summary: Alejandra is Fareeha and Angela's daughter who happens to catch her momma (Fareeha) kissing Santa Claus (not actually Santa Claus.)





	I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> there might be a lot of mistakes since i tried to get this out before Christmas was over. if you catch any, feel free to let me know. enjoy and merry Christmas!

A knock on the door.

Whenever Fareeha heard one she would get that brief feeling of hope, followed by the quick and harsh realization that no, her wife was not on the other side of the door.

Angela was supposed to be home in time for Christmas, but by the way things looked, she wouldn't be. She called Fareeha to tell her the bad news a couple days ago. Hearing the news broke Fareeha’s heart enough, but having to tell their daughter that mommy wouldn't be home for Christmas was even harder.

And that's what brought her here, going to open the door for their first guest:

Fareeha tried to ease Alejandra’s pain of not having her mother there with her on Christmas by throwing a Christmas Eve party for her. 

Opening the door, Fareeha saw her friend Satya holding a container full of cookies.

“I didn't know you were a baker,” Fareeha said, surprised.

“She isn’t,” Olivia, Satya’s “neighbor,” started, “she is a fast learner though.”

“Or you’re just good at giving orders,” Satya added.

Olivia and Satya’s relationship was blatantly obvious, yet they still liked to pretend they weren’t together. It made Fareeha’s eyes roll into the back of her skull.

She didn't have the time to deal with all of that so she just let them in and tended to the next guests who arrived shortly afterwards.

The second knock on the door belonged to Gabriel, who brought hot chocolate, and Amélie, who held mistletoes in her hand.

Fareeha was surprised to see her bringing something at all, let alone mistletoe. When Amélie asked if she could hang it up she was more than happy to let her.

Guests trickled in after that including, but not limited to:

Lena and Winston wearing matching ugly Christmas sweaters and carrying something that looked like eggnog in plastic bags,

Aleks, Reinhardt, and Akande bringing the most delicious looking Yule log Fareeha had ever seen,

Her mother and Jack who apparently argued about what to bring which is why they brought a 12-pack box of spearmint candy canes,

And Torbjörn’s entire family.

Eventually, everyone settled in and appeared to be enjoying the party.

Alejandra looked happy.However, Fareeha could tell that she still missed her mother. All she could do was send her a comforting smile. After all, she really wanted Angela back too.

*

Everyone gathered around the living room. They sat on the couches, the floors, anywhere that they could. All of them, packed into the small room with a large Christmas tree taking up even more space, happily sang along with the Christmas songs on the radio.

Even the normally reserved Amélie sang her heart out to “All I Want For Christmas Is You” while Lena sat on her lap.

They were on the last verse of “Last Christmas” when someone knocked on the door. Fareeha thought it was strange that someone would be knocking so late.

Jesse stood up and walked over to the door, “Did y’all hear that knocking? At this time of the day you know what that means,” he looked at his watch. “Santa’s here.”

The children, and even some adults, went into an uproar about how Jesse of all people would be close with Santa. 

He reassured them that he was “Santa’s helper” and that he would prove Santa was there by opening the door.

The Santa on the other side of the door looked like a mall Santa reject; too short, too thin, too young, and too sleep deprived.

Fareeha could recognize that face, especially those eye bags, from anywhere. Even under all of that cheap wig of a beard.

She ran up to Angela, giving her a big hug. She pulled away from her to hold her face in her hands.

“It’s really you-”

The kids interrupted her bursting exclamations of “it’s really Santa Claus!” They ran towards “Santa,” leaving Fareeha no choice, but to step out of the way.

It was all worth it seeing the way Alejandra grinned so happily at “Santa.” She could only imagine the look on her face upon seeing Angela on Christmas morning. She got what she wanted: her mom to be home for Christmas.

*

At the end of the night, Fareeha got what she wanted too.

Everyone had gone home and she had put Alejandra to bed. She walked quietly down the stairs and saw Angela leaned back on their lounge chair.

The problem was that she remained dressed as Santa, beard and all.

“Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas! Come here and tell me whether or not you’ve been a good girl, Fareeha.”

She groaned, “And you always tell me that my jokes are bad.”

“Come on over here, you’re happy Santa made it all the way from the North Pole, aren’t you?”

“Of course I am,” Fareeha sighed, Angela was right, she really did miss her. 

Apparently she missed her so much that she was willing to go along with the whole Santa thing.

She walked over to Angela and sat on her lap, straddling her thighs. Angela put one of her hands on her face and the other on her cheek, “I’ve missed you so much.”

Fareeha smiled, leaning into the touch. “I’ve missed you too. This is the best Christmas present I could have ever wished for.”

“Being home with my family is the best gift I could have wished for too, but there is something that could made it better…”

“And what's that?”

“A kiss.”

“That's a fair request,” Fareeha leaned in and placed her hand in Angela’s beard to tug it down. 

“Wait, wait. You have to leave the beard on.”

“Why,” Fareeha became concerned. “Did you get injured on your mission? Why would I care about some scar? I'll love you no matter how you look.”

“Calm down,” Angela laughed, “it’s not that serious. I just thought it'd be funny.”

“ ‘It'd be funny,’ that's it?”

“Maybe you'll find out you have a thing for beards and I'll have to grow one for you,” Angela raised an eyebrow. 

“Right... Speaking of beards, how’s Genji doing?”

Angela scoffed, rolling her eyes. Fareeha smiled, deciding it was time to go easy on her wife and moved in closer to kiss her.

During the kiss, Fareeha tried to maneuver Angela’s beard down. While she was trying to get it down, they heard a scream. They turned to see what was going on:

Their daughter stood on the stairs, jaw dropped as she pointed accusingly at the couple. “Why are you kissing Santa Claus?” She screamed.

Fareeha quickly pushed Angela’s beard back up before getting off of her and walking over to Alejandra. “It's-”

“Your mommy asked me to,” Angela interrupted. “You see, momma has been very lonely without mommy here. So, she asked me to keep her company.”

Alejandra still had her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she glared as Santa, “I’m going to ask mommy to make sure you’re not lying.”

“I wouldn't expect any less. You can ask her as soon as she comes home. By the way, Santa might be able to have her home as soon as tomorrow, but if you would rather doubt Santa...”

“No! I believe you I'm sorry, Santa! Please bring mommy home so that momma can be happy again. She’s been really lonely,”

“I know, but she won't be anymore since Santa’s here and mommy’s coming home soon,” Angela looked to Fareeha.

“And plus,” Fareeha said, walking over to Alejandra, “I haven’t been too lonely since I’ve had you with me.”

Alejandra smiled and reached her arms up to give her mother a hug. Fareeha bent down to meet her halfway and gave her a tight hug. She pulled back, giving her a kiss, “I love you, Alejandra.”

“And I love you too, momma,” she turned and started to head to bed. Once she got up the stairs she turned back around and waved, “Goodnight Santa, love you!” 

The couple smiled as they watched their daughter go into her room.

“She's going to sleep. You know what that means,” Fareeha walked over to her wife.

Angela wrapped her arms around Fareeha, pulling her in closer and finally taking the beard off. “We can get back to what we started.”

Fareeha kissed her, but not for too long. “We could, but we have to put the presents out,” Fareeha reminded her.

“Or we could just let Santa do it?” Angela suggested.

“Yeah, because he’s real,” Fareeha begrudgingly pulled away from Angela’s embrace and instead walked towards the basement, where all of the presents were kept.

Angela followed after her, “He is real. At least that's what the kids believed. It's still miraculous to me how they didn't think to question why Santa’s voice was so high or why he was so short. I'm glad I got away with that.”

“Mm. Me too,” Fareeha agreed, “but most importantly I’m glad you're home for the holidays.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you had a nice time reading this and an even nicer Christmas :>


End file.
